As the Blossoms Fall
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: Usagi has a secret admirer, but who is it? They leave flowers and poetry for her, yet they won't reveal themselves. Please Read and Review!


Oh boy...  
Chibi found an error in her last fic.  
^^;; like... it's turning into *gasp* TAFF!  
So, umm, to make up for it?  
I'm going to be writing a super WAFFy fic.  
:)  
Happy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Nor did I create it. But it's a nice thing  
knowing that Naoko Takeuchi did create  
it ^-^ and we can dream of Mamo-chans...  
erm... :) yeah... ^^;;  
  
@)-------------------- * --------------------(@  
As the Blossoms Fall  
By Chibi-Anon  
3 romantic yes! hehe... no TAFF!!! WAFF!!!!!  
chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
April 13, 2002 - July 11, 2002  
@)-------------------- * --------------------(@  
  
In the Serenity of dreams,  
And on the edge of a lover's embrace,  
Do I hear your call,  
Of untold promises,  
Sweet kisses,  
And the love to surpass all time.  
  
Usagi Tsukino had woken up that morning,  
only expecting to bump into a certain baka.  
Instead, she found a poem staring right  
at her face when she tripped and fell over  
a crack in the sidewalk.  
  
"That's so sweet... I wonder who could have  
written that?" She looked up and stared at  
the sky for a minute, indulged in thoughts  
of romance in her life.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she shoved  
the poem into her bag and headed down  
to Juuban High.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" A girl came running up to her,  
carrying a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Naru-chan! That's so cute! Who gave them  
to you?!" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"Silly, they're not for me! They're for you,  
I found them sitting on your desk, but I didn't  
want anyone else touching them so I  
brought them to you instead." She quickly  
handed Usagi the flowers.  
  
"...Arigatou... do you know who sent them?"  
  
"Nu uh. There's a card though. Don't worry,  
I didn't read it!"  
  
Usagi took the card out of the bouquet of roses  
quickly. Who could have sent them?  
  
Nowhere to turn,  
Only into your embrace,  
Only your eyes,  
Only your heart,  
Let me lie in your love.  
Dear Serenity,  
I give myself up to you.  
  
She gasped. It was written in the same, neat,  
cursive writing as the poem she had found earlier  
on the ground. Could it be the same person?  
The poem from earlier... maybe it wasn't a coincidence  
or by accident that she had found it.  
  
"Usa-chan, so, what does it say? Who's it from?"  
Naru-chan piped up.  
  
"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from, and it's  
just a poem."  
  
Usagi shook her head, then turned the card over.  
It didn't say who it was from, but apparently she  
DID have a secret admirer.  
  
"Usagi-chan... I wonder who it could be?!" Naru-chan  
glanced around the room. All the other boys either  
had girlfriends or weren't the type to do such things.  
  
"Save your time Naru-chan, it's no one here." She  
tucked away the card into her bag, and kept the  
flowers on the table as Haruna-sensei started the class.  
  
After school, Usagi made her regular stop at the arcade.  
  
"Kon'wa onii-san! " she greeted Motoki cheerfully.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan." He handed her a milkshake.  
"On the house." On a whim Motoki winked at her.  
  
"Really?! WAI!!!!" She took the milkshake in her hands.  
"Arigatou, onii-san."  
  
"No problem." He busied himself, cleaning the counter.  
  
'Maybe...' she glanced at Motoki, '...could he have...?'  
No, it may have taken her awhile, but she acknowledged and  
accepted his relationship with Reika.  
  
She slowly sipped at her shake, dreaming up her secret  
admirer. He would be dark and mysterious. He would be  
suave and debonair, a hunk. He needn't be only physically  
attractive, but mentally too. He had to be intelligent.  
Sure, Usagi wasn't always the best student, but she  
certainly  
couldn't stand anyone who was a complete moron.  
  
Usagi thought of her brother and Mamoru-baka. Those  
two would NEVER have thought of something like that,  
EVER. Besides, he'd probably have to be Tuxedo Kamen  
to be so romantic as to think of something like that.  
  
  
She took the two poems out of her pack. She sighed,  
reading them over again. For some reason, she was holding  
air all of a sudden. Startled, she looked about her.  
  
"Hnn......?!!!!!!"  
  
Alarmed, she looked behind her, Mamoru. He may have  
just been sitting their all quiet-like NOW. But she  
knew, she knew he had done it.  
  
"Give it back Mamoru-baka."  
  
He turned his head towards her slowly.  
  
"Give what back, Odango?" he looked tired, and something  
else.  
  
"You know what I mean, and don't call me ODANGO!!!!!"  
she fumed at him... that, that...baka!  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't  
got anything." He took off his jacket, turned it  
inside out. Then he turned his pant pockets inside  
out. "See, nothing."  
  
"Ooooh!!! If I..."  
  
"Hey Odango... looking for these?" Usagi opened her  
mouth to yell at Mamoru, then closed it.  
  
"Rei?!" she shrieked. Usagi snatched the papers from  
Rei's hand. "When did you get here? How dare you take  
my things!"  
  
The ravened-haired girl shook her head and shrugged  
her shoulders.  
  
"We've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes.  
So I decided to get your attention. Usagi? Who's this  
from anyhow?" Rei pointed at the papers in Usagi's hand.  
  
She quickly shoved the papers into her pocket.  
"What? These? Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You nearly threw a fit just to get them back.  
AND what's that sticking out of your bag? Looks like..."  
she grabbed Usagi's backpack and pulled out the roses.  
  
"Roses? Now who'd give you roses Odango?!"  
  
"That's what I want to know." Usagi said. "I mean,  
umm..... Oh all right, I got them from a secret  
admirer. And NO I don't know who it could be. They  
left them on my desk at school."  
  
"SURE." Rei handed the flowers back to Usagi.  
"Well, will you at least join us now?" Rei threw  
a little glance in Mamoru's way.  
  
He turned away, sighing.  
  
"Mamoru-san!"  
  
"No baka this time, Odango...Tsukino-san?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. Let me make it up to you."  
  
"Huh? I STILL don't know what you're driving at Tsuki..."  
  
"First of ALL though, call me USAGI.... or Usagi-chan."  
She gave him a no-funny-business look, making him  
cringe.  
  
"Ok, Usagi-chan. You don't have to make it up to me  
though, seriously, it's fine. I wouldn't blame you for  
thinking it was me, the way I treat you most of the  
time." He took a sip from his coffee, still staring  
at his newspaper.  
  
"Would you look at me when I talk. I AM APOLOGIZING  
to you, and I WILL take you out for a movie, to  
at LEAST make up for it." She tapped her foot, waiting  
for his reply, nothing.  
  
Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "You'll make me  
feel worse if you don't say anything!! ACCEPT the  
invitation or I'll bug you everyday." She looked like  
she meant it too.  
  
"All RIGHT already, I will go... if only to get you  
off my back. Usagi-chan, thanks..... and I do  
accept your apology." He got up and made his way  
to the door. "Don't worry, this won't change  
anything." With that he closed the door behind him.  
  
Giving him a strange look, Usagi shook her head.  
That guy got weirder every time she talked to him.  
  
~*~  
  
They met each other at the movie theatre, and just  
stood there. Neither made a move for a few moments.  
This was it, both of them caught their breaths,  
what was wrong with them? This was the baka that  
the other had known for over a year now... all this  
was an apology for past actions.  
  
"So what movie are we going to watch?" She asked  
him slowly as she approached him.  
  
He coolly looked her way, "I didn't really want to  
watch a movie, Od...Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi fought to keep her anger in check. "Nnn...  
Ok... Mamoru-san, what DO you want to do?"  
  
"I'm very sorry for wasting your time Usagi-chan."  
  
She grinned at him forcefully. "It's quite all right.  
Why don't we doing something else then? Your pick."  
As if reading his mind, she held up her hand, "I will  
not take no for an answer buster. You HAVE to let  
me make it up to you."  
  
"Well if you insist, I do lay one condition on this  
though, you can tell NOBODY where we're going."  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.  
  
"Where are you taking me anyhow? You better not  
be...." The millions of things that could happen  
to her around this guy rushed through her thoughts.  
She didn't even know him that well.  
  
"Don't be ecchi Usagi-chan. I'm not that kind of  
guy anyway, I'm more mature than that. I'll  
just show you where I like to think, we can  
just rest and talk. Seriously. If you  
get uncomfortable, you can tell me and you can  
go home." He winked at her roguishly, making  
her blush.  
  
'That Mamoru.... he always.... why does he  
do this to me?' She sighed, "But you didn't  
tell me where we're going."  
  
"If I told you that, it would take the fun  
out of this."  
  
He led her through so many twists and turns  
that she lost where they had gone through.  
All she knew was that they were in the park,  
alone. Together.  
  
"See, over there..." He whispered into her ear  
so softly and so suddenly that a shiver  
ran throughout her whole body. "...the lake,  
and the way the moon just seems to capture  
its beauty and magic."  
  
She stared at him for a bit, this was the  
arrogant jerk she used to fight with all the  
time? Maybe Mamoru was really like this.  
  
"Hai... it's beautiful, Mamoru-san." He  
led her over to the park bench where a  
majestic tree's branches seemed to  
shroud the park bench in a flurry of  
mist.  
  
Usagi picked up a blossom that had landed  
on the bench, it was a sakura blossom.  
Twirling it between her fingers she sighed,  
gazing at the still lake.  
  
It all happened so quickly that she hadn't  
even known that Mamoru had moved. Instead,  
he was face to face with her, his intense  
eyes looking into her own. Inside she was  
almost terrified of him, yet so happy  
that he was looking at her in that way.  
  
Holding her breath she waited for him  
to say or do something. He picked up  
her hands in his, they seemed to fit  
so perfectly. He clasped them, as if in  
prayer.  
  
When Mamoru finally spoke all the feelings  
that he had kept inside for so long came  
rushing through.  
  
  
In the Serenity of dreams,  
And on the edge of a lover's embrace,  
Do I hear your call,  
Of untold promises,  
Sweet kisses,  
And the love to surpass all time.  
  
Nowhere to turn,  
Only into your embrace,  
Only your eyes,  
Only your heart,  
Let me lie in your love.  
Dear Serenity,  
I give myself up to you.  
  
  
She looked up at him, questioningly. Did he  
somehow see the poems? Or... "Mamo...."  
he pressed a finger to her lips. Usagi stopped  
talking, listening to him speak more intently  
than before.  
  
There lived a princess,  
In my heart,  
In my life,  
The only promise we knew  
Was when the blossoms would fall,  
When love was at hand,  
And we stood side by side,  
For all eternity, Love.  
  
"Mamo...." She looked deeply into his eyes.  
"It was you? The whole time? You." Usagi  
pressed herself into his chest, letting  
him hold her close.  
  
"Usako...the blossoms are falling." He whispered  
into her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hmm.... ok.... so now THIS IS my Usa Day fanfic!  
:D hehe..... I'm saving the other one for Mamo Day.  
I'm actually ahead of schedule! Yay!!!! hehe.  
  
Special thanks to my editors and my beta readers.  
:) you rule. And my friends Fin and Fly.... thanks  
for the help!!! ;) LoL I know I'm weird.  
Roll Call!!!  
Editors: Selene, Terra, now also... *drum roll* Sista!!  
Beta: Silly Smiles, Shabby, and Lady Hiko! ^-^ yeah!!  
  
Oh... do you think there should be a continuation?  
Should there?  
  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com) EMAIL!  
COMMENT! SOMETHING!!!! :D 


End file.
